Redefining Love
by BayRenmen
Summary: There were not many sparks when Sherri and Teri first met. But with time they both realize that it is possible to be in love again and with a woman at that, whether as friends or as romantic partners. *Disclaimer* I don't own the Fosters or rights to the show. This is pure fiction. I started this on another cite and wanted to share with you all here. Rating may increase to M Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" I am praying that these two actually get along or hell, even like each other", Peter Paige said while looking at his co-executive producer Bradley. They just finished casting for their new show "The Fosters". It was going to be an original series on ABC Family, about foster, foster-adopted, and biological kids growing up in a house lead by a same-love couple. The two execs were so excited and carried away with the reality of putting a show like this on the air that they forgot about conducting a chemistry read between the two leading ladies.

Sherri Saum, who was chosen to play the sweet and caring Lena Adams, was a little early and was already sitting there waiting. Peter knew her through a mutual producer friend and just knew that he wanted her as Lena. Sherri was just sitting there quietly waiting while on her phone. Peter noticed that she didn't seem like herself, on account of she kept looking around, messing with her hair, and would occasionally tap her foot on the chair leg next to her.

Right before he could speak up the elevator doors rang open. In walked the beautiful Teri Polo. She had her blond hair pinned up into a semi-messy bun. She was wearing a nice cream colored dress that stopped mid-thigh, showing off her amazing legs. And she wore the biggest smile imaginable. She came around the corner, and before anyone could greet her, she took one look at Sherri and said, "Well shit! I can play a lesbian and fall in love with that every day". With arms wide open she walked over to Sherri as everyone in the room busted out laughing. Well, everyone except for Sherri, who just stood and smiled. When Teri made contact they quickly hugged and Sherri pulled back. Teri had a questioning look on her face but quickly disguised it. Sherri awkwardly waved and said, "Hi I'm Sherri". Then glanced back down to her phone not really unlocking it, but just nervously trying to distract herself.

Teri stepped back and gave Bradley a look, as if to say, "Is she for real?" The producers gave each other a worried look. They loved Teri Polo for years. They desperately wanted her in the show. Also, Sherri is a perfect fit for Lena. So they desperately needed for the chemistry to work between them even though it did not seem to be going that way. "Here let's try some improv scenes", Bradley said trying to break the awkwardness. He then whispered to Peter, "They are going to be in love with each other come hell and high water".

After receiving some direction the two women put their things down and got adjusted sitting next to each other on one of the couches. Sherri still wasn't making much eye contact and by this point Teri was starting to lose hope and wasn't making much eye contact herself. "Ready whenever you two are", Peter called out. Teri started first as her character Stef Foster. "Ok Lena, what is up with you? You haven't said a word since I told you Mike is my new partner". Sherri turned and looked her directly in her eyes. "Honey, you don't find it weird that your ex-husband requested this?" Teri softened her posture and placed her hand on Sherri's thigh, "Oh my love. You don't have to worry about that; I chose you. Ever since the day I met you I knew that you would be the only person on this earth that I would ever be in love with. Ok. The only one". Teri sat back on the couch a little and smiled softly at Sherri and said in a calming voice, "Come here". Sherri moved closer and rested her head on her shoulder and turned her body facing Teri so that she could wrap her left arm around Teri's waist as she pulled her legs onto the couch. Teri kissed the top of her head. "I know that", Sherri replied, " but it's bad enough you have to go out and put your life at risk everyday". "I'm a cop, love. It's my job". "But he gets to be there through all of it. If something goes wrong you will have to run to him. He already had his chance when you two were married". Sherri looked up into Teri's eyes as she continues to stroke her beautiful brown curls. "And I don't want to have to share you with him," Sherri said in the cutest voice imaginable. There was a slight pause as they gazed into the other's eyes. Teri had to admit, Sherri was gorgeous. Her smooth caramel skin made Teri warm on the inside. Her head of curls made her have the urge to constantly nuzzle Sherri's hair. Her big brown eyes were simply captivating. Teri quickly snapped herself out of the trance and got back to improv before they could yell cut. "But Sweets, you will always have a part of me that he will never have, and never did have". "And what's that?" Sherri said in her own slight trance herself. "My heart". With that Teri leaned down and kissed Sherri full on the lips. By the way Sherri was acting earlier, Teri expected her to pull back, but she didn't. The kiss did not last long, but long enough to send a shiver down each of their spines. Both women slightly blushed as Sherri sat up.

They looked at the producers who were all grins. Finally Peter and Bradley said in unison, "This could work".

The producers told the two that they did great and that they could head out. Sherri said her short goodbyes and bolted out of the door. Teri looked at her wide eyed and turned to Peter and Bradley. "I don't know about this one". "No. Sherri is really great. Such a sweet heart, we swear", Peter defended. "Yeah. She was just nervous. You two will warm up to each other. Especially after working with each other so much", Bradley chimed in. "Look, I'm as hot as my ass in this dress. She's the one with the ice cold walls," Teri chuckled. "By the end of season one you are going to be in love with her. I could tell by what we just witnessed on that couch", Bradley reassured. "Yeah maybe with Lena, not so sure about Sherri", she said while looking back at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So how was the chemistry read the other day? Was there any connection? Do you think it was love at first sight?" Jason said the last part while making dumb googly eyes. "Seriously?" she replied as she took a bite of her chicken wrap. "Wow, Sherri, was it that bad?" he laughed.

Sherri and Jason had been friends since '97 when they were on a show together. Even though they were both married to other people they still kept in touch and developed a protective brother/sister relationship over the years.

"No. I was just that awkward. I was so nervous about meeting her that I sort of clammed up. You know how I am. Thankfully I was able to get through the improv but only because I was playing a completely different person. She must think I'm crazy or something. She is probably going to dread working with me!" Sherri chuckled a little, but then put her hand to her forehead. She was so embarrassed. The chemistry read was four days ago and that was all that she has been able to think about.

"Come on Sher. I'm sure once you two start working together you both will form a positive relationship, just like we did," Jason smiled at her. "Besides you're an amazing person. Anyone would be lucky to work with you. Trust me I would know". He finally got a happy and genuine smile from Sherri, who placed her hand on his over the table. "Jason George, what would did I do to deserve you?" He placed his other hand on top of hers and said, "Well for starters, we had a good chemistry read". They both started laughing and Sherri snatched her hand away and playfully crossed her arms feigning anger.

...

"It is going to be terrible! Absolutely terrible! She had this complete stand offish demeanor. I came in all chipper and excited, and then she's just standing with this up tight grin on her face. I usually don't let people kill my mood. But I just kept thinking about how I have to work with this person for who knows how long". Teri was pacing around her kitchen as she rambled to her friend Jeanie. Jeanie just sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and sipped her tea. When she realized that Teri took a pause from talking she thought that it would be safe to finally get a word in after her many failed attempts.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Just keep being yourself. She probably was just taken back by your loud ass". Teri gave her a sarcastic smile but kept pacing. "I've should've known from the moment I saw her," Teri continued to ramble. "She's just so freakin' gorgeous. Name one gorgeous person who isn't a complete asshole". Jeanie quickly got up and grabbed Teri by the shoulders. "Stop with all the circle walking! Teri, I'm too pregnant for this and you are making me dizzy".

Teri finally stopped and sat down as she rubbed her friend's belly as she apologized to the little baby inside. "Teri, just wait it out until you get to know her a little better. Your first say is tomorrow, right? I'm sure things will be better. Everyone loves you. Just continue to be yourself and nothing can go wrong". Teri continued to rub Jeanie's belly. "Yeah I hope that you –". Teri stopped talking and her eyes went wide. "Oh my God! Did she just kick?!" Jeanie just stood there laughing. "What's so funny? My goddaughter just kicked when I touched her. It's like she gave me a little high five of encouragement or something." Teri started to feel all around her stomach trying to feel the kick again. "Teri stop," Jeanie continued to laugh. "It was just gas!" Teri's smile disappeared and she pulled her hand back and walked to the other room as her friend just continued to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the first day to work and everyone was very excited to meet each other. They had a very long day ahead of them. They were starting off with the table read, then quickly to their trailers for fittings and makeup testing for the first episode. Then later they have rehearsal. Everyone was pretty much standing around talking to each other, just waiting for the table read to start.

Sherri was talking to Maia and Cierra, laughing at the stories that they have already created in the short time that they have known each other. Sherri has noticed that Teri has yet to arrive. She was getting a little antsy; constantly looking at the door waiting for her to walk through. She was determined to make a better impression this time. She noticed that the two girls stopped talking and turned their attention to the gorgeous blond that just entered the room. "Teri!", they yelled as she made her way over to them smiling. "Hello my babies".

*Sherri POV*

There she is. Ok, just smile, be happy, seem fun! Why am I this nervous? I've never been this nervous with any other cast mate since I first met my husband on set. She is still laughing and talking to Cierra and Maia. She has yet to look up as I just stand off to the side. I must admit, I am a little envious of how close they all seem to be. Teri is going on and on with them as if she has known them for some time.

Finally she looks up and notices me. A chill runs down my spine and I instinctively look down at my sweaty palms. "Shit, Sherri. Stop looking down" I mentally scold myself. I look back up with the intent to smile back at her, but she is still looking at me and the smile is no longer there. She looks more so observant. She finally looks away, smiles at the girls and begins to walk my way. I re-plaster my smile and take a deep breath.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you doing?" She rubs her hand up and down my upper arm as she says this. I get a little sad when I realize I won't be getting another hug like everyone else. But I understand why. "I'm great. Just excited to get things started". "Same here," she replies, "The cast, for the most part, seems like a blast to work with". I think to myself, "For the most"? Was I that exception? I quickly tried to brush it off. "You know. We should plan to do something outside of work". Teri gave me a strange look and I quickly regret saying what I said. "Oh. When you didn't reply to any of the messages I didn't think-" "What messages?" Now I'm the one who looks confused. "It's really ok Sherri. I had jobs where I had to keep things strictly business before. No worries love". Before I could say anything else, Bradley told us all to sit for the table read. She gave me a half smile and went to her seat. I walked behind her in disbelief. I felt hurt and annoyed, especially when I realized that I had to sit next to the woman who just made it clear that she didn't like me.

*Teri's POV*

After mentally preparing myself for whatever is about to happen today I already felt drained. But I had to admit, I was excited to see most of the cast. I was able to get all of their numbers from Peter. I started a group message with them so everyone can get to know one another beforehand. Everyone seems pretty amazing and loving. Cierra and Maia even added me to a group message of their own. They want to talk about all types of stuff, such as growing up in Hollywood, health tips, and even advice on love and relationships. But I'm obviously not an expert after all of my failed relationships. They all caused me to be so excited to start working.

But what really made me upset was that Sherri not once replied nor said a simple hello in the group message. With hopes of gaining longevity with the show I know it's important for everyone to at least get along, and one person could jeopardize that.

Before my eyes could even adjust to the room I heard my girls scream my name. "Hello my babies". Being able to actually hug them was great. After all the messaging and phone calls they already felt like family. They started to tell me about the double date they went on together. I was trying my best to listen but I couldn't because I saw her from the corner of my eyes. She was just standing there watching me. I could feel my breathing change but I wasn't exactly sure why. Just being around her was making me agitated, yet filled with admiration because she still is absolutely stunning.

I get the courage to look at her and pretend to be completely happy to see her. As soon as we made eye contact she looks down yet again. What is up with that? She seems different from the last time we were together. Before she came off as a snob, now however, she reminds me of my 5 year old daughter when she meets new people. She seems very shy and timid. I'm trying to debate how to approach her this time, when she catches me watching her. I take a deep breath and brace for impact.

As we begin to talk there's a lot of tension and awkwardness. Usually I'm the one breaking the tension and cause the other person to warm up, but I couldn't let myself do it. She mentions something about possibly hanging out, and I could stop my anger and frustration. The group message has been open for a while and she failed to reach out before this. So now I know that this must be an act. As I speak I can feel the harshness in my tone. I start to lighten up when I see what seems to be hurt in her eyes. But hey, this could be an act too. I reassure her that basically she doesn't have to force anything and I'm fine being strictly coworkers. Bradley announces that it's time to start I was hoping that there were a lot of lines for Sherri, because at least Lena would be able to come out.

…

The table read went by smoothly and the tension between the two wasn't as bad since they were in character. Teri couldn't help by feel a little bad for how she spoke to Sherri. Maybe she really didn't receive any texts. Maybe if one of them was the bigger person, things would start running differently. She looked down to her left and saw Sherri scrolling through her phone under the table. Teri was on the verge of getting annoyed again until she saw that she was searching through her messages. When she seemed to not have found what she was looking for she went to the search bar and typed "Teri". Still nothing. Teri felt more guilty than ever. Maybe her group messages are disabled; a setting she just learned about herself.

Sherri locked her phone in defeat. She couldn't believe how worked up she was getting. She didn't have many friends on account of she was always busy working or traveling with her husband for his work. Then after ten years of marriage she and her husband decided to separate because she was unable to have children. She thought that this show would be a way for her to have close friends and place that finally felt like home. Somehow that was already messed up.

She refused to cry right now. So her leg started to do this impulsive tapping thing. She was lost in her thoughts while looking at the script when she felt Teri's hand on her knee slightly rubbing it. Her leg instantly stopped moving. She felt a sense of calmness wash over her but then thought about her words earlier. She crossed her knees the other way causing Teri's hand to drop. She looked Teri in her eyes and whispered, "You don't have to comfort me. It's ok". Teri was slightly taken back by the hurt once again in her eyes. Teri grabbed Sherri's right hand and laced their fingers and said, "You're my wife now for better or worse. I want to", with a sincere and warm smile, pleading for Sherri to accept the gesture. Sherri looked at her then at their joined hands and genuinely smiled back. A few moments later with their hands still locked Teri sent her a text outside of the group message which read, "I'm sorry for being an ass". Sherri received it and chuckled while replying, "I'm sorry too". Teri yanked Sherri's chair closer to her as everyone laughed at the sudden loudness of the chair and Sherri's shocked expression as she tried to hold on. Teri looked at Sherri as she laughed and said, "What are you laughing about, woman?" Which just caused them both to just laugh harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for all of the faves, follows, and reviews so far. This chapter contains a little violence but nothing too crazy. Also, Sherri's husband's name has been made up just because I really do like Sherri and her husband in real life and don't want to give him a bad rep. But enjoy! Can't wait for all of your feedback.**

Chapter 4

The remainder of the day went by pretty quickly. Teri and Sherri didn't have much time to talk since silently agreeing to be friends. The table read ran longer than expected so afterwards they had to rush to their dressing rooms for their fittings and consultations. Even though they shared a dressing room, they still couldn't speak to each other because they each had a team of people surrounding them. There were people pulling at their hair, testing out swatches of makeup, and pulling clothes on and off of them, pinning and pulling things. It was hectic. There was a short moment where they actually made eye contact through the mirror. Teri gave her a "can you believe this" look and Sherri started laughing. Teri was more so laughing at Sherri's laugh than her own goofy look. Teri winked at her and Sherri wrinkled her nose and they both looked away to focus more on what the people around them were doing.

After everyone cleared the dressing room they still had no time to really talk. They got back into their normal clothes and took a second to just sit. Right before they could speak to each other Teri's phone rang and she rushed to get it knowing that it was her daughter who was away across country with her grandparents. Sherri was slightly annoyed that they still haven't had time to talk and get to know each other, but she completely understood. They had ten minutes until their rehearsal. So instead of ease dropping on Teri's conversation about ow her daughter is refusing to eat her veggies, she looks for her own phone.

When she unlocks it a huge wave of frustration washed over her. It was a long message from her husband. He must have gotten into a fight with his girlfriend because he seems to be going off on a tangent about how women are crazy and useless and he wants to stay back in "his" house. Sherri and her husband have been separated for almost a year now. They've done a great job at keeping it out of the media since they are pretty much in the same industry and they didn't want people to know much of their personal lives. They have been together for over a decade and were each holding on to false hope; which is why they have yet to get a divorce. But now he was at her house and she had absolutely no energy to deal with drama the whole night.

She was so wrapped up in reading all of the messages that she hadn't realized that Teri was off of the phone and was now looking at her with concerning eyes. "Everything alright, love?" Sherri jerked her head up, almost forgetting where she was. "Oh. Yeah I'm fine". She tried to chuckle to cover up her negative emotions, but that even sounded forced. Sherri just kept looking down trying to keep her emotions in tact before looking at Teri. But Teri already quickly sat down next to her rubbing her thigh and grabbed her hand into hers. "You can trust me, you know. Anything you ever say to me I will always keep it between us". Sherri looked up at her, trying to search for the truth in her words through her eyes. Then she just looked to the side away from Teri as if to debate whether or not to speak. Then she sat all the way back in her seat and took a deep breath. All the while Teri just sat there quietly and patiently waiting. "My husband is at my house, most likely because he and his girlfriend got into it again." She saw the confused look on Teri's face and explained how they have been separated for some time now. Also how much he likes to argue and pick fights lately. "I really don't know what to do anymore. Everything has just gotten so stressful. I can't always handle this on my own." She put her head in her hands and Teri rubbed her back. "You shouldn't have to deal with that. Just let him know that he can't just pop up and disrupt your life whenever he feels the urge to. Home is supposed to be where you feel peace". Teri started to play with Sherri's curls, trying to get her to relax a little. Sherri leaned into Teri and Teri wrapped her arms around her and gently swayed as she continued to play with her hair. Sherri appreciated what she was doing for her. Usually in times like this she was left trapped with her thoughts. She was glad that for the moment she didn't have to be alone. They sat in silence like this for about a minute before they were called out of the dressing room for rehearsal.

*Sherri's POV*

Rehearsal went by great. We haven't even started filming yet and I'm already in love with this show. Teri showed me how to enable my group messaging so in between scenes we were all cracking jokes and sending weird pictures amongst each other. Teri would be off to the side dancing or jumping around trying to break people's focus. Cierra and Maia would be singing and laughing across the room. The boys were off doing their own thing. I'm so glad that this day turned out to be better than I thought. When wraps was called I was sad that I had to leave to face my own reality. I walked out to my car to see Teri about to get into hers. I laughed at the sight in front of me. I had a white Prius but then Teri had a black one; we were so yin and yang.

I walked up to her with a smile. "So what do you have planned for tonight"? She turned to look at me grinning as well. "A bunch of nothing. My doodlebugs are away with family on the east coast for a couple of weeks. So it's just me, take out, and some movies tonight. How about you, love? Did you decide what you are going to do about Nick"? "Yeah. Do-do you mind coming with me? I think I'm going to just get some clothes and stay at a hotel for a little bit". "Sherri, I know we just started to get to know each other, but you can stay with me. I have an extra room". I smiled at her gesture but I said, "Thank Teri. But it's ok. I kind of want to be alone to get my thoughts together." I was lying through my teeth and I could tell that she knew but didn't want to push it. I honestly would love to stay around her because I do seem to feel comfortable in her presence. But I had no idea how long I would be out of my house this time. "Ok but if you change your mind you better call me," she said with all seriousness.

We got in our cars and she followed me to my house. We pulled into the driveway and I got out to tell her that I would be right back. She looked a little worried since I didn't offer her to come in, but I wanted to move quickly. "Ok honey. If you aren't out in ten I'm coming in after you". I kissed her cheek and ran inside. All of the lights were on and I didn't see Nick yet. My senses were on high alert as I walked up the stairs towards my room. As I was making my way down the hall I heard him step behind me. "Hi Sher." I turned around and faked a smile, "Hi Nick". I turned and started walking to my room. He ran to go in front of me. "Come on. That's all you have for your husband?" "Oh is that the reason why you are here? Did Lexi run out of what ever it is that you seem to want?" 'Come on Sherri', I thought to myself, 'you're just adding fuel to the fire'. He got this look on his face as if he was boiling over. "What is with you? We are still married and you are going to love me whether you like it or not". I tried to push past him but he threw the light from the hall table into the wall, causing me to back up. "Stop walking away!" His temper was getting the best of him. But I wasn't going to just sit there so I started to argue back as I continued to try to move him out of my way. The yelling got louder, the pushes between the both of us got more and more forceful, and then one hit was a little too hard. This happened only once before. This time didn't hurt as much as the time before. But I think the actual shock of it happening made it feel just as bad. To my surprise I didn't fall on the ground but into another person. Before I could process what was happening I was being pulled in the direction of Nick.

*Teri's POV*

The moment Sherri walked to the house I had this bad feeling succumb me. I couldn't tell if it was because I was feeling protective over her because of what she told me and the look in her eyes, or because I had experience with being scared to walk into a house of an angry man. I just turned my car off and just watched the house waiting for her to come back out.

The first couple minutes were pretty silent. The whole situation had me reminiscing about my past relationships. I was starting to get too lost in my thoughts when I heard a crash. I yanked my keys out of the ignition and ran to the door. There wasn't really any other strange noises. I wasn't sure if I should go in or not because what if I was just hearing things. But then I thought, what if I wasn't, then she could be in possible trouble. I took a second to debate what I should do before I stepped inside. The house was a pretty decent size so I didn't know where to walk first. Right when I was about to head towards the small hall to my right I heard yelling coming from up the stairs. I tried to slowly creep as I tried to make out what they were saying.

I stood around the corner listening to what was happening. I could hear the anger in his voice. It was enough to make me shake a little. I could also hear Sherri screaming right back at him; putting up a strong front. It sounded like they were pushing each other because there were a few light thuds but nothing too serious. But I noticed Sherri's voice getting louder and louder as if it was increasing the inevitable of a terrible lifetime movie. Then suddenly Sherri yelped. I whipped around in time to catch her as she stumbled back. I looked up at her husband and my rage matched his confusion. I grabbed hold of her hand and was grateful that I kept my mace attached to my keys. I charged at him with her in tow and sprayed a good amount in his face. As he yelled out from the burn I pushed him out of the way causing the fall and ran past him. "Oh shit! Teri?!" I heard Sherri yelling as she ran behind me.

I was so high on adrenaline and somehow guess which room was hers. Once in she let go of my hand and locked the door. She spun around and said, "Teri I-". "Sherri. Later, ok. We can talk about it later. Just pack. You are going to stay at my place". "But I can't just-". I took a deep dramatic breath and looked at her. Sherri tossed me a gym bag from the closet as she started to fill another. I wanted to move quickly in case her husband got back up. We finished and were about to head out of the room when Sherri nervously gripped my hand. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb as she braced herself. I must admit I was a little afraid, but more so afraid to learn the back story of this relationship that lead to here.

I smiled to her as we stepped out looking for any sign of him. When the coast seemed clear we started to speed walk when he came out of the bathroom. He still wasn't able to fully open his eyes so he must have heard us. "Sher stop. I'm sorry. You know I'm sorry. Stay here". I looked at her and she gripped my hand even tighter as if someone was about to pull her away from me. "I'm really sick of all your sorries", she spoke up as tears ran down her face. We continued to the door while Nick banged around on the floor trying to fight the burn.

We loaded up my car and drove away. I figured we could come back for her car just to be on the safe side. And she didn't object to coming in mine so I figured that she agreed. Sherri was gazing out of the front windshield, silently crying trying to wipe the tears with her sleeves. I knew it was too soon to try to talk about what just happened so I tried to change the subject. "I was thinking we could order out. With my kids away and me barely being home, I don't have much food in my fridge".

I think that she caught on to what I was doing because she just smiled while still looking ahead. Then she said, " And to think yesterday I was pretty sure that you hated me and we would never be friends". "I never hated you Sher-Bear. I thought you hated me because I was too loud," I laughed causing her to lightly laugh as well. "Everything happens for a reason, my love". There was a small pause in the conversation that was a relaxing silence. I didn't want to break it because she seemed to have stopped crying. But I wanted to keep talking to keep her mind clear of the negative. "I could stop and get a pizza". She wrinkled her nose and looked my way. "Before I was married I never ate take out. Then Nick doesn't eat it so I never really had a reason to buy it". I looked at her in complete shock. "You have to be the only one in America who hasn't had pizza. We are going to pick up a large pizza and I guarantee that you will become a pizza addict.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two just arrived to Teri's house. Teri carried in the pizza and her personal belongings while Sherri carried in her bags. As they walked in Sherri couldn't help but look around in amazement. Teri's house was very well decorated and it fit her perfectly.

Teri sat the food on the kitchen counter before turning to look at Sherri. "I kind of want to take a shower first. It's been a really long day", Sherri said as she struggled to hold both of her heavy bags. "That's fine, love. I was actually thinking of doing the same". Teri walked over and grabbed one of the bags. Sherri started to stretch out her shoulder as she laughed, "You owe me a shoulder massage. I thought you would have me standing there forever". Teri just laughed as she walked down the hall. "Maybe if you are lucky Sher-Bear". She turned to wink at her before putting her attention back to the door they now stood in front of.

"This is the guest room". They walked in and both of the sat the bags on the full size bed across the room. "There's a few hangers already in the closet. If you need more let me know. The bathroom already has towels, soap, shampoo, and any other toiletries you may need. So that should be all set for now. Just make yourself completely at home". As soon as she turned around Sherri wrapped her arm around her pulling her into a strong embrace. Teri was slightly taken off guard but hugged her back while rubbing small circles in her back. "If you need anything at all my room is the one all of the way down the hall". She kissed her cheek before walking out.

Sherri stood there just taking in her new surroundings. The room was just a well put together as the rest of the house. But yet she still didn't feel alright. She began to undress to shower and walk over to the mirror. She looked to where Teri kissed her cheek and smiled. She felt warm and excited to see where this friendship will go and what it could lead to. Excited with the idea of a void being filled that was secretly driving her crazy. Then she looked a little closer and could see a slight bruise forming from the hit. She shut her eyes tight trying to wield herself to forget about what happened.

She climbed into the shower and allowed the warm water to completely wash over her. She was desperately fighting to push her thoughts to the back and keep herself together. She sat on the floor of the shower with her knees pulled to her chest as she finally gave into her many thoughts. After five minutes had passed she pulled herself off of the floor, washed up and got out to get dressed. She pulled her wet hair up into a bun. She dug through her bag to find some pajamas but realized that she hadn't packed many options. She opted for some boy shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. She figured that there's no harm in being slightly clad in front of another woman. Besides, they were each other's TV wives and she was already feeling comfortable around her.

She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She flipped open the pizza box to see that it was still hot and to her surprise was making her mouth water. She looked about the kitchen and retrieved some napkins and then two bottles of water from the fridge. She picked up the box and made her way down the hall to Teri's room. She could hear the TV playing and the shower still running. She just made her way down the hall to Teri's room. She pushed through the door looking around to make sure she wouldn't be walking in on her. Her room was beautiful, decorated in earthy golds and creams. She had a great king size bed with lots of pillows. She had so many pictures of her kids everywhere, Sherri laughed to herself wondering if she possibly had just one of anyone else. She sat the food on the foot of the bed and climbed under the covers on the right side.

Teri had to take a long shower. After all of the events of that day she just needed to regenerate. She wanted to make sure that she was able to be here for Sherri. She had to admit, she really liked Sherri as a person. She didn't seem anything like how she first thought that she would be; so passionate and warm hearted. Plus, she was crazy beautiful. All the reason why she was so confused as to why Nick could treat her so terribly.

She felt her stomach growl and knew that it was time to get out. She combed back her wet hair and wrapped a towel around herself as she began to exit the bathroom. She looked up and saw Sherri sitting in her bed, but her brain didn't register who she was right away. So she yelled in surprise causing her to slip on the now wet floor. Sherri got up from the bed laughing hysterically and ran to her side to help her up. "Are you ok"? Teri just laughed at her clumsiness as she rubbed her behind. Teri looked down at Sherri's bare legs and smiled, "Comfortable"? "Oh. I could put pants on if you want". "No. We're both women. I want you to feel comfortable." Sherri returned to the bed and Teri went to her dresser to find clothes herself.

Sherri just continued to watch her in silence. Teri had her back to her with the towel still secure. She slid on some panties and pajama shorts under the towel. Then he dropped the towel, still facing away from Sherri, and began looking for a shirt. She noticed the silence and could feel Sherri's eyes on her. Sher turned her head towards her and smiled when Sherri didn't look away. "What's wrong Sherr-Bear? Don't want the pizza anymore?" "I'm just waiting for you to hurry up and get in bed so I could share this first experience with you". Teri pulled on a cami and headed to the bed. "Well I'm honored," Teri joked. "Shut up and come here woman".

They spent the next hour eating and talking about embarrassing moments, bad dates, and anything else that could come to mind. By this time Sherri had consumed most of the pizza. Teri looked over at Sherri and was trying to make out something on her face. Then it registered that she was probably bruising from being hit in the face earlier. Without saying much she jumped out of the bed and ran to the kitchen. Sherri looked on confused as she reached for another slice of pizza. When Teri returned she had an ice sack in her hand and plopped right back down in her original spot. "How come you didn't tell me you were bruising my love"? Teri placed the sack on her cheek as Sherri flinched at the coldness. Sherri just shrugged her shoulders. "I must have forgot". Teri was looking so sad. Upset that this man left a mark on her beautiful body.

Teri studied Sherri's face closely before speaking up. "About what happened tonight, you don't have to feel ashamed or embarrassed. Don't let this unhealthy relationship change who you are. Don't reserve room in your life for toxic people. You are such a great person. Even though I don't know you too well, tonight I was scared for you and upset for you. And I understand the pain you are feeling and why you may not want to get a divorce but –" "How?! How do you understand, huh? Were you a part of my marriage? Just because you witnessed one bad night you think that you could judge me?" Sherri wasn't exactly sure why she was getting so upset. She was starting to feel like Teri was just being her from out of pity. She was about to get out of the bed when Teri grabbed her and forced her to stay put. "I would never judge you. It's just, tonight it was your eyes. Your eyes seemed almost sadder than mine had in my past relationships. That's how I know". Sherri just looked at her with shock as she waited for her to continue. "The first time I was married I thought that I was in love. He was an architect and he designed our first home together. We were still pretty young and naïve, but by this tie I had a few roles and was the one paying for everything. He had this jealousy problem. Every time I had to leave for a role it was always a problem. It started off small; he would push me over things, grab me too tight when no one was looking, and constantly demand sex. But I thought that it was all part of love. But I was always terrified; even to go to my own home. I never knew what to do. After I had my son it was fine until one night he came home upset. He was upset because of some tabloid he saw that claimed that I was dating someone else. My son was only one. I ran and hid him in one of the closet. When I came out he just started beating on me. I will always remember that night. I had a broken nose, broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and a fractured leg. One of the neighbors was a cop and must have heard us because he came rushing pulling him away from me and pinning him to the ground. He has been in jail for many years now. My second husband wasn't as bad. He was more so verbally and emotionally abusive rather than physically. At this point I had my daughter. I think I was so desperate for love and wanted my kids to have a dad that it took me a long time to get away. Things were lonely and I still feel just as lonely sometimes. So I understand the need to stay with a person whether good or bad".

Sherri was failing to contain her tears any longer, while Teri has had practice holding them back just from constantly thinking about these events. Teri reached up and wiped the tears away for her "I know that there's more to your story. You don't owe anyone an explanation for anything. But one day you might feel like you are able to tell it. When you are I'm going to be here to listen. Okay my love?" Teri just held the side of Sherri's tear streaked face as she just nodded her head yes.

"Is it alright if I sleep here in your room with you tonight"? Sherri was hoping Teri didn't feel weird about it because she has never felt this comfortable with anyone and she just wanted to stay in bed with her. She felt safe. "Of course you can". Teri turned the light off and they both laid down in the bed facing each other. They just both just stared at each other; examining the other's facial features. "I'm sorry that happened to you," Sherri whispered. "It made me a stronger person. Besides, everything in life happens for a reason". Sherri leaned forward and kissed the bridge of her nose. Teri pulled her closer and Sherri cuddled up to her with her head against her chest and her arms tightly around Teri. Teri nuzzled her hair as she wrapped her arms around Sherri with her hands under her shirt as she rubbed up and down her back, trying to get her to go to sleep. They both marveled in this new emotion that they couldn't quite identify as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been over a month since Sherri moved in with Teri. When Teri's kids came back from vacation they loved Sherri. Surprisingly, her kids were not at all phased by the closeness of the two. Even though Teri explained to them that they were just friends her daughter still believed them to be married.

The first week of the kids being back Sherri tried to sleep in the guest bed so things wouldn't seem strange for the kids. But either Teri would wake her out of her sleep and bring her to be or Sherri would just wake up after failing to get comfortable and sneak to Teri's room and slide in next to her. Neither one of them could explain why they needed the other so much. On their days off they would sometimes do their own thing but that just made them miss the other more.

It was about ten in the morning and both Teri and Sherri were still asleep after a long week of filming the pilot episode. The kids were up watching Saturday morning cartoons, when the doorbell rang. Teri's son, Griffin, ran to answer it after checking through the window.

"Hi Jeanie!" "Hey bud! I swear you are getting so big". The pregnant woman waddled her way inside. "Jeanie!" Teri's daughter, Bayley, came running around the corner. "Hello ladybug. Where's your mom"? "Oh she's still sleep in her room with her wife". Jeanie's face changed to shock and confusion. "With who"?

Jeanie made her way down the hall and just walked into the room. Sure enough there was Teri cuddled up, sound asleep with a woman. She walked closer to try to see who the strange woman was. Even though her face buried in the nook of Teri's neck, she could clearly see that she was very beautiful. But she was still confused. Why were they in the same bed when there's a guest room? Why were her kids so comfortable calling this woman her wife? Was she gay? Were they together? She just had to know the answers. She gently shook Teri until she woke up.

Teri looked up at Jeanie a bit confused and then looked behind her to see Sherri close behind her still sleeping. She sleepily smiled down at her and eased out of the bed. She already knew that she was about to get a judgmental earful from Jeanie. So before she could even open her mouth she raised a hand to silence her and lead her to the guest room so they wouldn't wake Sherri or disturb her kids.

As soon as they closed the door Teri cut her off before she could go on a tangent. "She's Sherri. The one from the show. I'm letting her stay here for a while for reasons that are none of your business. She's a very sweet person and an amazing friend and-" "And are you two sleeping together?" Teri cocked her head to the side by being momentarily thrown off by the question. "W-why would you ask that"? "You guys really looked comfortable in there all close in your tiny pajamas. And what was with that smile you gave her? You looked like you were in love with her or something". "Jeanie! No, no, no. I'm…no. She's just a friend. We have to be close because of the show. I don't-"She couldn't even bring herself to say it. It was as if something was clicking in her head.

Undenounced to them, when Sherri realized she was in bed alone, she went searching for Teri. When she figured that she wasn't coming back she grabbed some pajama pants from the dresser and made her way to the main part of the house.

She heard loud talking coming from her guest room. She pressed her head to the door. She heard an unfamiliar voice but she also heard Teri. She sounded uncomfortable. She was right about to walk in when she heard the conversation switch up.

The woman asked something about Teri being in love with her! Her heart was beating fast. She tried to zone into Teri's response when she felt her heart drop. "No". She didn't understand her answer, she didn't understand this pain. She didn't understand her fallen tears or the anger. She walked back to the room, slammed the door and decided to take a long hot shower to think.

After many harsh words were exchanged, Teri finally told Jeanie to get out. She was stuck in her thoughts. What was it that she was feeling? She thought hard about what she was feeling until it was finally clear. But yet she still couldn't quite understand something. She went into her living room to check on her kids and made sure that they both had their cereal. When she realized that they were paying more attention to the TV than to her she went back to her room with a cup of coffee.

She paced back and forth, waiting for Sherri to get out of the shower. She heard the shower stop and just froze until she opened the door. Sherri paused and stared back at Teri who was desperately trying to speak, but her words kept getting stuck. After a few seconds of nothing being said Sherri picked up her discarded clothes and started to head for the door. "So is my room free now"? "Sherri wait". It was clear that she had been crying but Teri just had to get her words out. "Are you mad at me or something"? "No". Sherri tried to leave but Teri lightly grabbed her hand. "Then can you just stay in here please? I have to tell you something." Sherri turned, still grasping her towel. "Sherri I-""I don't want to stay here anymore. I appreciate everything, but I think it's time for me to go". Teri was momentarily stuck.

What happened that could've made her switch up her mind? But she didn't want to force her to stay somewhere she didn't want to be. She wanted her to stay more than anything, but who was she to try to make her stay? Clearly Sherri didn't care much about her. So she just stepped to the side and let her go.

Sherri had no idea what to do or where to go. She just packed up her car and started driving. Before Teri came along she never realized that she was missing anything. But now that she has had her in her life she isn't quite sure what she will do without her in it. What hurt the most was that she realized that she loved Teri, but Teri didn't love her back. With her sister away in Paris and the rest of her family back in Ohio, she felt more alone than ever now. She found a decent hotel and decided that she would stay there until she was able to figure things out.

….

For the remainder of the day Teri just hung out with her children. She decided to bring them to the park so at least she could get some fresh air and they can have room to run around. She sat on the bench as she watched her kids play tag with some other kids from the neighborhood. She was just taking in the scenery and clearing her mind when she heard a very familiar Australian voice call her name.

"Hello my baby". Maia came walking over with her new puppy. "Where's Mama? I heard you guys were staying together". Teri just shrugged her shoulder and rubbed the little dog's head. "Wish I knew". "What happened? You guys got into a fight"? Teri didn't say anything. "Come on Teri. I know that I play a teenager but I'm not a kid. You can tell me. Cierra and I tell you guys all of our problems; it should work both ways". Teri tried to change the subject, "How are you to by the way? I need the network to hurry and pick up the show so I can see you all more". Maia decided to play her game for now. "We are great. We hang out all the time. She and Jeff are still trying to hook me up with their friends. I swear, I'm so freakin' in love with that girl"! Teri looked at her a bit strange then looked away. "What was that look for"? "I love Sherri". "Well obviously. We all could tell that you love each other...Is that what this is all about?!" Teri still didn't say anything. "What is with this older generation? Just because you love Sherri doesn't mean you are any different. Society always want to label people and make something out of nothing. Stop thinking of it as a woman in love with another woman, because clearly that idea is what freaks everyone out. It's love between two people that happen to be two women. Love has multiple meanings and avenues which are unique to every relationship. Just because you love Sherri doesn't mean you two have to be some type of couple. I love Cierra to the point where I don't understand what I did before meeting her. But it doesn't mean that we will be anything more than sisters. Even if you are attracted to Sherri in that way, so what. Love is love. Stop trying to figure out love with your mind and let your heart define what love is for you. It's ok".

Teri smiled and pulled Maia into a tight embrace. "I thought that I was supposed to play Mom". "Well, Mom, you better tell Mama how you feel soon. Or else Peter and Bradley's party next weekend is going to be really awkward".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Teri was sitting at home playing clue with her kids. It was Thursday night, almost a whole week since Sherri left. Even though she loved being with her kids Teri was craving some adult company. Since they finished filming the first episode everyone was on break until they heard something. So she couldn't even see the cast and crew. But as a thank you, Bradley and Peter were having a cast and crew party on Friday.

Teri has yet to reach out to Sherri because she seemed pretty mad and Teri was still a little hurt. Every time her phone rang she prayed that it was her but instead it was just Jeanie. Once Sherri left Teri replayed that morning over and over trying to think about what could have gone wrong. She finally realized what she said and she hated herself for it. She was even more upset with Jeanie for coming by and causing trouble to begin with.

Her phone buzzed again, but instead of it being Jeanie, it was Sean. He was a friend of Jeanie's husband. They met at their house one night when she was invited over for dinner. They ended up laughing and talking the whole night. He was very funny and extremely handsome. They would talk occasionally but never actually hung out. Mostly because Teri was always cautious of who she dated because of her past relationships. He was a professional baseball player and was texting her to see if she could go to one of his games on Friday. It was during the day so she would have enough time to get ready for the party that night. Part of her wanted to say no because she really wanted to find a way to make things right with Sherri. But then she knew that this would be a great way to get her mind off of her. Besides, she just wanted to feel happy. She smiled at the thought of a pleasant distraction and continued to text him for the rest of the night.

…

"Mama, I'm sure she loves you. There's no way in the world that she doesn't love you. Everyone does". Earlier that day Cierra got a call from Maia saying that something was wrong with their moms. After some convincing and a sad baby voice, Sherri finally gave in and told Cierra where she was staying. She spent the whole day lounging around the hotel room eating pizza and watching movies anyway. Some company may actually be good for her.

Cierra was trying to convince her that there must have been some mistake to what she heard Teri say. Sherri was getting more and more upset because she was making it seem as though she was the problem when clearly Teri was the one with the harsh words. "Cierra I don't want to talk about it anymore! I don't want to talk about love. I don't want to talk about her, friendships, relationships, and meanings, none of it"!

Cierra just waited a second until Sherri calmed down and for her breathing to level out again. "What happens when the show get picked up"? "Cie, we don't even know if it will". "No you don't know because you and Mom are in denial. We all aren't worried because we believe in it"! "I believe in the show too". "No Sherri, I mean in yourself. You don't believe in yourself or in you and Teri. Look at where you are and what you are doing. You are already giving up and running. Everyone else can see that you two love each other. It is so evident on and off screen. Even when you guys tried to hide the fact that you didn't get along at first. WE KNEW!"

Sherri was trying hard not to cry. She was tired of feeling weak and like the damsel. But as her eyes welled up with tears she tried to divert her attention elsewhere. "Sherri say something"! She took another second to gather her thoughts before speaking. "I don't understand what is happening," she said above a whisper. "Well for starters I'm becoming Mama and you are the little ditsy Marianna". Sherri chuckled and threw a pillow at her before wiping away a couple of tears that forced their way down her cheeks. "No. I'm in love with Teri. I didn't realize it until she said that she said she didn't love me. But I know that I'm in love with her and I'm afraid of what that means and what is to come with it. That is if she even feels the same".

Cierra's entire being just lit up with glee; completely disregarding the last statement. "That's the beauty of this day and age. No one is phased by any of this as much. And the few that are, are just annoying people with nothing better to do with their lives but to bring down other people. Love is such a beautiful thing because it has so many different definitions unique to everyone. You are the one that defines love and that is what makes life so beautiful. Life is an adventure and you two need to stop being so afraid".

….

It was Friday afternoon and Teri was finally having a great day. Sean stopped by early in the morning to take her and her children out to breakfast. She wasn't all for the idea because she wasn't into introducing her kids to random people. But he was already there and she didn't know what else to say. She reassured her kids that he was nothing more than a friend, but yet they still were standoffish and to themselves throughout the whole meal. Teri took them to their grandparents' afterwards for the weekend before heading to Sean's game.

Every time Sean would step up to bat he would smile at her, happy that she was there. Even though she was trying to be incognito with her hat and shades, she found herself jumping up and cheering with the rest of the fans.

She was having such a great time with her beer and peanuts; she didn't want the day to end. That and she was worried about what was going to take place that night at the party. Part of her could not wait to see Sherri while the other part dreaded the thought. She was having such a wonderful and relaxing day. She didn't want the hurt to come back and interfere.

Once the game was over Teri waited outside of the locker room for Sean to come out. When he finally emerged he smiled at her huge grin. "Hey Beautiful. You didn't have to wait out here the whole time". "I have an idea," Teri said jumping up and down in one spot. "There's a party tonight for my show. I want you to come with me!" "I don't know…" "Come on it will be fun!" Sean laughed at her excitement and said, "Sure. I would love to see 'Party Teri' anyway". Teri slightly winced at his last sentiment. She wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that. But she was just using him as a wingman anyway.

…..

Night has finally fallen and Teri was getting more and more anxious by the second. She was wearing a casual black dress that hugged the top of her body then slightly flared out once it reached her waist, but still snug enough to define her slight curvature. She already introduced Sean to everyone as her friend. Though Maia and Cierra were polite when they met him, they kept giving her very stern and disapproving looks. Sherri has yet to arrive. The longer she waited the more she drank.

Sean was watching her and could tell that she was nervous about something. He guided her over to the table with the rest of the cast. "Ter? Are you ok?" She tried to speak but couldn't bring herself to lie. She just smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. She got a text from Maia that read, "What the hell do you think that you are doing?!" She sat up and was about to reply when she saw Peter and Bradley's face light up from the other side of the table. She knew that look, she herself tends to make that look every time she sees Sherri too. But she refused to turn around; she wasn't ready.

Sherri walked in wearing a loose fitting sandy-olive dress with sleeves and a deep v-cut. Her hair was big and curly, just how Teri liked it. She wasn't ready to make direct contact with Teri yet. She knew if she started to hug everyone around the table she would have to hug her too. She said a collective hello before sitting in the empty chair between Bradley and Cierra. When she was settled she looked up and realized that she and Teri were sitting directly across from each other. Their eyes locked and they were momentarily stuck in the gaze.

Sean at this point was starting to question what exactly was going on. Thus he decided to interject. "Hi I'm Sean Patterson". Sherri didn't even notice the unfamiliar man sitting next to Teri. She furrowed her brow as she studied his appearance and how close and cozy they were sitting. Bradley gave her a slight nudge under the table indicating that she needed to speak. "Sherri Saum. So how do you two know each other?" Inside Sherri was mad. How could she bring someone? "We actually met some time ago. But she let me take her out today. We all went to breakfast this morning. She was my good luck charm at my game. Then we couldn't get enough of each other so we decided to spend the rest of the day together". Teri still couldn't find the courage to speak but she watched the anger grow in Sherri. Maia was sitting next to her making gagging expressions at Sean's little story. Sherri spoke again, "We all?" "Yeah, we took her little ones to breakfast".

Before anything else could be said Peter put his hand to his mouth and mumbled "Oh my God", as he looked at his phone. Everyone got quiet as they waited for him to continue. But he just showed Bradley the phone as tears filled his eyes. There was a long pause as he read wat was in front of him. "We got picked up for a full season!"

Everyone jumped up yelling and cheering, running around hugging each other. Teri was so happy she was on the verge of crying. She hugged Maia and Hayden who were the closest to her. She was so overwhelmed with the positive energy that she planned to go to Sherri. She wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to laugh and cry together. But then she felt hands on her back, then before anything could register she felt lips on hers. She tried hard to sober herself up and focus her eyes. But it wasn't Sherri, it was Sean. She shoved him away to see Sherri starring dead at her with absolutely no emotion. Teri reached her fingers to her lips and whispered, "What did I do"?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sherri took off in the direction of the bathroom. So many thoughts and images were racing through her head. Teri kissed him. Or he kissed her. Either way Teri's lips connected with someone's other than hers, while she knew that she was standing there. She couldn't let herself get upset. At least not until she reached the bathroom.

The moment she stepped in she turned to lock the door to keep Cierra, or Maia, or whomever else that kept trying to make things better, out. But right when she went to reach for the lock she was almost knocked out of the way by the door being barged open. "Teri, get out!" Teri ignored her as she turned to lock the door. "No! You have to hear me out." "Why? Why did you bring him? You brought him around the kids, Teri. I was suffering and you were playing house!"

Sherri was getting so mad she felt her temperature rising. She began to pace in small circles with her hands in her hair in an attempt to calm down. "I was hurting too. I know that it is not an excuse but I needed a distraction from you. Do you know how it feels to have someone that you love say that they don't want to be around you and not hear from them at all?" "Stop lying! How dare you lie to me. I heard you say otherwise. She asked you and-" "And you heard me begin to understand that you are who I always wanted." "You didn't call me either. You can't put that all on me. And if you did love me you wouldn't have brought him here". She finally stood still and looked Teri in the eyes as the tears freely fell.

Up until this point Teri didn't realize what her actions would do to Sherri. Teri started to tear up as she continued to speak. "Sherri I am so sorry that I keep messing up. I'm sorry that I went on a date with him. I'm even sorry that I met you, because maybe if I didn't I wouldn't have been so dumb and have had the chance to hurt you so much. But I did and I will never let myself live with that. But I am in love with you whether you believe me or not. And it sucks because even now after I constantly apologized and told you that I'm in love with you, you have yet to say it back or to explain why you are so upset when you are still married." Teri didn't know what else to say to make things right. The remaining alcohol in her system was gradually making her feel even worse about the whole situation.

"I-I don't believe you," Sherri wanted more than anything to just be happily in love with Teri. But after everything that happened she had so many doubts. "You just feel obligated, because you saw my husband hit me. I don't need any pity friends". Sherri was finally revealing some of her insecurities. "God Sherri! Sometimes I think that your hair is preventing anything from getting through to your brain. I was attracted to you the moment I stepped off of that elevator. I loved you from the moment you wrinkled your nose and laughed at me. I because of what happened with your husband I realized that I would do anything in the world to make sure you were safe. Hell, I lost the best friend I ever had for you! Pity is a ridiculous and useless trait. Though I may at times hurt for you I would never pity you."

Before anything else could be said there was urgent knocking at the door. "Teri! The phone!" It was Sean. "I'm busy right now!" "No. Teri it's the hospital. They are looking for you." Teri swung the door open and snatched the phone from Sean, who was looking at both Teri and Sherri's tear stained faces questionably.

Teri was thinking the worse praying that her kids were alright. "Hello, this is Teri…What?...What happened?...Is she alright?" Sherri and Sean had moved closer trying to gain more information from their one sided end. Suddenly Teri's eyes shot wide open and her breathing seemed to stop all together. Right before anyone could ask any questions she dropped to the floor and started sobbing. "Teri, Love, are you okay?" Sherr got down next to her in efforts to console her, fearing the absolute worse. Teri's entire body began to shake as she couldn't keep up with her breathing. Her face was in her hands and she couldn't control the tears. At this point Sherri was crying because it was so hard to see Teri so broken and she had no idea as to what to do.

"Teri, here, let me bring you to the hospital," Sean spoke up trying to make room to lift her off of the ground. "No I got it. I can bring her," Sherri said as she stepped in the way of Sean. "No I got it. I brought her here to begin with". The two bickering back and forth was momentarily about to send Teri over the edge. She gathered the strength to get up and dry her face. To be honest she didn't want to be around either of them. She shrugged past both of them and made her way out into the main room. Luckily everyone else was dancing and still having a great time.

She snatched her belongings from her seat and headed out of the front door with both of them still hot on her tail, trying to get her to slow down. "Teri. What is happening?" Sherri asked slightly winded from all of the commotion. Teri didn't speak at all, but the tears were still running down her face. She typed something into her phone and just sighed at what was sent back. "Teri, can you-""No! Sean, I can't. Can you just go home! Just go!" Sean stepped back, eyes wide, but he refused to leave Teri. "Teri. We are just trying to help." Teri turned to Sherri trying to watch her tone. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have been so angry when you left. I should have just let you leave and let that be that. I never had chemistry like this with any other person that I've worked with or anyone that I know for that matter. So why start now? If I wasn't so upset and stressed out over you then none of this would be happening! I wouldn't have neglected her. I would be there for her and not wasting my time over you! And now-" Teri choked on her own words, afraid that the realization would cause her to break down again. Sherri wasn't going to let her words phase her because she knew that she was hurting. Before anything else was said a car was beeping and Teri turned and walked up to it. The driver rolled down the window and said, "I'm the uber driver for a Teri Polo". She simply nodded her head and opened the door. "Teri wait. We can drive you". She just got into the car and said, "Look who's being the pity friend now", before closing the door.

Fresh tears welled up in Sherri's eyes. Sean stood back as things began to register with him. "So you and Teri, you two are-" "Yes," was all Sherri said before she headed back inside.

…..

Teri raced into the hospital doors trying to stay strong so she could focus on where she was going. She went up to the desk and was about to ask for the correct room number when she heard a commotion around the corner.

"Sir, this is the last time we are going to ask. You need to just sit and calm down". Teri walked around the corner and saw a man surrounded by security, doctors, and other staff, visibly distraught. "Matt?" Teri spoke up as she walked closer to him. His eyes wide with pain, he pushed passed everyone and embraced Teri as he collapsed to the ground taking her with him. "Teri, there was so much blood. They couldn't do anything. They couldn't save her". He just continued to sob. "Matt, I'm going to be right back. Go wash your face and get some coffee". The security and staff started to walk away. Teri went down the hall searching. She peaked through one of the windows and found the familiar face.

When she walked through the door the person's face shot up and continued to loudly sob. "Oh, my Jeanie. I am so sorry". Jeanie held out her arms and Teri dropped her bag by the door and raced over to her side. "They said too much strain and stress was put on my body. I was just taking a nap and Matt came in screaming. He picked me up out my sleep and practically sped here. I had blood-"Teri stopped her, not wanting to hear more and not wanting her to have to relive it. "I shouldn't have ignored you. I should have picked up the phone". "Stop that right now. I would never blame you for this… I'm sorry. I should not have been so critical that day". Teri just stayed with her in silence as she fell back to sleep.

About an hour later Matt was back by Jeanie's side, more calm and with many gifts. Teri got up to grab her things. Visiting hours were well over and she missed her bed. "Teri, want me to bring you home?" "No. It's ok. Stay with your wife. I'll take an uber. We will talk tomorrow".

…..

It was nearly 2 in the morning. The uber ride was more dreadful than the first. Knowing seemed to hurt more than wondering. She was just trapped with her thoughts and emotions about everything that had taken place in the past 24 hours. After talking to her kids earlier while she was at the hospital she decided to put her phone on "Do Not Disturb". Losing her goddaughter felt like losing her own baby. She never met her but she loved her so much. She was beginning to feel as though she was gradually messing up everything that she loved.

She finally arrived home. She walked through the door dreading the silence that surrounded her. She sulked as she made her way to her room. She paused when she entered, with tears filling her eyes. As if someone was reading her mind, there was Sherri fast asleep in her bed. She walked up closer trying to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. She began to smile and chuckle in disbelief as she held back tears. Even though she was upset with her, the sight before her was too unbelievable and beautiful. She went to grab some pajamas to change in and headed to the bathroom to clean up a bit.

Sherri began to wake up as she turned trying to adjust her eyes when she heard lots of movement in the room. "Teri?" She sat up rubbing her eyes. "You weren't answering your phone. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright so I used my key". Teri slightly nodded her head as she grabbed an extra blanket from off of the bed. "Teri." "Sher, please. It has been a long night." She turned to walk to the door. "Go back to sleep. I'll go to the guest room". "Please," was all Sherri could say as her voice cracked. She took a moment to think before turning around and climbing into bed, facing away from her. After a couple of moments had gone by Sherri moved in closer and wrapped her arms around Teri as she grabbed hold of her hand. They both silently let the tears fall. Tomorrow they could talk. Right now they just needed each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun radiating into the room from the large windows began to warm her body. She began to stretch and bend with her eyes still closed as her body began to awaken. The sun mixed with the warmth and the comfort of both the bed and the woman next to her made her feel as though it was a brand new day. She rolled over and saw the mass of brown curls and the memories of yesterday came flooding back.

Sherri was still sleeping and Teri couldn't believe that she was actually there. She reached out and wrapped one of the soft coils around her finger. Sherri began to stir and she turned to face Teri. "I kept waking up. I didn't know if I should leave or not since-" "Don't you dare," Teri searched her beautiful brown eyes then gently smiled. "What"? Teri lightly shook her head before whispering, "I think that I see an angel". Sherri smiled and reached for Teri's hand under the blankets.

"I think after last night I ran out of tears," Sherri said. "Who are you telling?" Sherri sat up a bit more serious, cris-crossing her legs and still facing Teri. "What happened yesterday?" Teri pulled the covers over her head. "I don't want to talk about it. Please, just not right now," Teri said, knowing how persistent she can be. Sherri decided to drop it for the time being. Plus there were other topics at hand. She tried to pull the blanket from over Teri's head but she had a death grip. "Teri, let go," Sherri laughed. "No. I'm safe from all serious conversation under here".

Sherri got off of the bed and crossed her arms, "Fine". Teri popped her head out, thinking that she had upset her. She looked down at her bare legs. "I see that you still refuse to use pants". She gazed at her smooth golden skin and just imagined touching her. Or even simply laying against her bare skin. Just then Sherri lunged at the bed and snatched the blanket off. "There nowhere to hide now". "Sherri give it back! It's cold". Teri laughed at Sherri's playfulness; a side of her that she absolutely adored and missed. "Nope it's mine now". Sherri gathered the blanket into a ball and ran to the door. "Oh no you don't" Teri jumped up to stop her and began to tickle her sides before she could get the door completely open. "Ahh! No that's cheating!" She threw the blanket over Teri and jumped on the bed. She began to jump up and down like a child as she threw all of the pillows at Teri. "Ah! Oh no! Aerial attack!" Once she ran out of pillows, Teri ran to Sherri and resumed her tickle attack. She was so weak from laughing that she just collapsed onto the bed and Teri just sat there laughing, still lightly tickling her. When she stopped Sherri just laid there trying to get her nerves under control. "Teri?" "Yeah?" "You're in love with me". Teri paused, "I'm aware". She sat up, "I'm in love with you too". Teri let out a breath that she wasn't aware that she was holding, a large part of her was worried that Sherri didn't feel the same about her. "Yeah?" Sherri nodded her head, "And I'm scared of where this may go and of what may happen. What are people going to say? Because technically, I'm still married. I can take the criticism but I don't want that to be the basis of who we are. Then there's the possibility of this going terribly wrong. The show just got picked up. What if we mess that all up?" Teri turned to be completely facing her. "I understand, love. I thought about all of those things too. But we have to look towards the positive outcomes instead. And it's not like we have to go tell the whole world. I'm ok with keeping whatever we are a secret for now. "Yeah?" Sherri asked with sympathetic eyes. "Of course. And heaven forbid this does end in flames, then we can just make everyone choose sides! Cierra and Maia would coordinate the whole thing. They've already taken control of our lives anyway". They both burst out laughing. "No I don't like that plan". Sherri continued to laugh and Teri just smiled, so pleased with the moment.

"You're so beautiful," Teri said suddenly causing Sherri to pause. She slightly winced as she turned her face away as if to catch herself then she quickly smiled. "What? I'm nothing compared to my Teri Polo. You're a knock out." Teri caught what she was hiding but decided against pushing it at the moment.

"Well your Teri Polo is going to make you breakfast". "You? Breakfast? Not left overs?" Sherri scoffed in mock surprise. "Yes! I can make breakfast"! "Like what exactly"? "Like way more than you, Miss Toast and Nutella," Teri got up kicking the blankets and pillows out of the way, "Come help". Sherri followed her down the hall. "Hey there's nothing wrong with Nutella and toast. It's a specialty that comes with being in a single marriage". "Well it's time for new beginning my dear. What would you like to eat?" Sherri hopped on the island as Teri began to gather items from the fridge. "Do we still have those cinnamon rolls?" Sherri exclaimed. "Yeah I think so". "Oh and turkey bacon. I can sort of make eggs. Do we have potatoes? Let's make home fries!" Teri turned around with arms full of contents. "Whoa love, baby steps remember. We don't want to burn the house down." Truth be told Sherri was just excited to be with Teri. Teri dropped what she was carrying next to where Sherri was sitting and stood in front of her with her hands softly caressing her legs. "Besides, where do you plan on putting all of this food?"

The whole time Sherri watched Teri. Though there were a few things that they had to talk about, things in that moment seemed perfect. She got to wake up scantily clad next to her love again. And they were making food all alone. Before she knew it Teri was standing between her legs rubbing her thighs and she couldn't take it any longer. But Teri already knew what was coming next. She felt it building up in the air and she saw it in Sherri's eyes. Before she could be pulled in she stepped back far enough to lean on the counter edge behind her. "We can't kiss each other". She felt the dry lump form in her throat. She felt both rejected and confused. "W-why? We kiss on set all of the time". "No. Stef and Lena kiss each other all of the time. You and I on the other hand…we haven't kissed, had sex, or even seen the other naked. Though I'm pretty sure you saw my playboy spread," Teri tried to make light of the situation but it wasn't working. "Anyways, I'm already madly in love with you without having experienced any of those things. Your eyes, your soul, your smile, your personality, they are all what caused me to fall in love. So for me, as Teri, to kiss you, Sherri Saum, person who has been seen as a married woman in the public eye for 10+ years, isn't a good idea. Because God only knows how I will feel then".

"Teri, when we stopped talking to each other I spoke with a lawyer. Even though I thought that I couldn't have you, I knew that I couldn't be with him and that I didn't want to be with anyone else." Sherri choked a little on her last words and began to cry. "He keeps contacting me now. He isn't just going to just leave willingly. I really don't want to have to drag you through this. But I'm really afraid". Sherri dropped her head in her hands and Teri rushed back over to her, brushing her hair back trying to wield her to look up at her. "I'm here my sweet love. I'm going to be here for every part of the way. I promise you that. Do you hear me?"

Though it pained Teri to see her so frightened and sad, she loved how open and vulnerable Sherri has become with her. Just thinking about how closed off and aloof she was when they first met and how she is now, it was sort of beautiful. But she hates when she is sad. Teri grabbed Sherri's hands in hers and when she lifted her face her red apologetic eyes and tear streaked face was enough to break her heart. "Please stop crying" Teri leaned up and kissed her forehead. Her warm skin against her lips was intriguing and made her linger close to her face. "Stop crying," she kissed the bridge of her nose. She slowly kissed both cheeks as the saltiness of her tears found refuge on her lips. Sherri stopped crying and Teri noticed the rise and fall of her chest as Sherri's breathing increased. Teri let go of her hands and lightly grabbed her sides. She rubbed her thumbs against her as she looked up into her waiting brown eyes. They both anticipated what they both knew was coming next. Sherri places her hands on her shoulders and leaned in close to the point where she could almost feel Teri's lips on hers. She whispered, "Please, don't stop". Teri slightly nodded and whispered back, "I wasn't planning on it".

With that she finally closed the gap and kissed her. The sounds of their lips smacking together and being pulled apart was like music to their ears. But Sherri needed a little more. She pried Teri's mouth open and their tongues danced with each other. Teri reached under Sherri's shirt and pulled her closer to the edge of the island and Sherri wrapped her legs securely around her. Teri quickly realized that not only was Sherri not wearing pants but she wasn't wearing a bra either. After a second of hesitation she reached up and grabbed each breast; roughly kneading them and pinching each nipple. Sherri involuntarily moaned. Turned on and slightly embarrassed she smiled and chuckled into Teri's lips.

Teri smiled back, "You are so damn adorable". Sherri paused before going in to kiss Teri back in reply. But this time Teri wasn't going to just let it go. "Why do you keep doing that?" Sherri just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't you see how amazingly beautiful you are?" "Yes I do. But sometimes it's hard to believe that other people do. Between Nick and the industry it's hard. Either I'm too tall, my hair is too curly or too poufy. Or I'm too dark for some roles and too light for others. Then I got too old to model. Nick told me the only reason I got the job that I have now was so they could meet certain quotas". "Sherri, that's not true. It's not even close to true". "Isn't it?!"

Teri reached up and placed her hand in her curls. "When you were gone I dreamed about playing in these curls again. Every time I see you I just have the urge to nuzzle them. Your hair doesn't define who you are, you are not your hair, but your hair is a beautiful part of you. And honestly I don't know and can't imagine what it's like to be a woman of color in Hollywood, but Peter and Bradley love you. I remember after our chemistry read when I was taken aback, they did nothing but praise you. I can say from watching you that you are an amazing actress". Sherri was smiling ear to ear at Teri's kind words and efforts. She leaned in to kiss her but Teri stopped her. "Oh I'm not done yet Ms. Saum".

Teri had a devious look in her eye that sent sparks through Sherri. "So about this beautiful melanin that people seem to have a problem with. I love the skin that you are in. In fact Teri leaned in and licked then sucked the crook of her neck while rubbing up and down her thighs. Sherri melted forward so she could rest her head on Teri's shoulder trying to muffle her moans. Teri has never been with a woman before but she was naturally learning what Sherri likes. "Come on Sher, you don't have to hide from me. If you want to make noise then do so". Teri nipped her ear before licking her way back down to her collarbone. She knew that Sherri was shy but she wanted her to be little more open, at least with her. So when she felt her shake her head no she knew what to do. "Your skin is so smooth and soft and beautiful. My hands just can't get enough". She continued the attack on her neck and ran her hands up her thighs. Sherri's breathing continued to pick up to the point where she began to softly whimper. "Come on love. Let me know how you are feeling". Growing impatient Teri quickly pushed her hand in her panties and slid her finger through her wetness. She glided her finger around her clit and Sherri's body jumped and she let out the longest moan. "That's right love". Feeling a little over heated, Sherri pulled her shirt quickly over her head before she could second guess it. Teri wore a wide smile as she was exposed to her breasts. She put one in her mouth and began to flick and play with her little pearl with her tongue. Sherri had no choice but to tilt her head back and take what Teri was giving her. Teri slide her finger down and shoved her longest finger inside of her. Sherri yelled out in surprise and almost jumped back off of the island but Teri was there to keep her in place. Teri began to pick up speed as Sherri was panting and moaning out of control. Right when Sherri was on the brink, without warning, Teri stopped everything. Sherri looked in disbelief as she tried to steading her breathing. Teri smiled and kissed her full on the lips.

"I'm hungry", she said as she moved the stool back in place to where she was just standing. "Ok. I guess we can start cooking", Sherri grabbed her shirt confused and hurt by the abrupt ending. Teri took the shirt out of her hands and threw it on the floor. "You know? I also really like that you are tall. I can't stop touching your legs. I'm not sure if you ever noticed but I used to always find a reason or opportunity to put my hands on them". As she ran her hands up and down her legs, Sherri began to get chills again. She couldn't tell if it was from Teri's touch or from her lack of clothes. Just the she felt Teri grab her ankles and before she knew it her feet were spread on the edge of the island and Teri was seated in the stool kissing and sucking her way down her inner thighs. Sherri just leaned back, still in disbelief that this was all happening. She felt like she was still dreaming.

The closer she got to her core the warmer she became. Right before she dove in, Teri looked up to Sherri's eyes as if asking for permission. Sherri's eye began to well with Teri, she never had any partner care this much, and she just smiled and nodded her head. Teri lovingly kissed the inside of her knee and gently slid her lace panties off, leaving Sherri completely naked and exposed. Teri thought that she would be nervous to have sex with a woman, but she was more ready than ever to take her love. "Are you ready?" Teri asked one last time. Sherri was just so overcome with emotion. She just laid back and reached her right hand out to Teri who held onto it with her left before moving closer. Teri sucked on each lip as Sherri sighed each time. She her left thumb in circles on top of her hand, trying to make sure she was as comfortable as possible. Teri licked from the base up, slightly separating her lips. She felt Sherri shutter and allow a moan to escape. This encouraged her to go in for the kill. She used her other hand to separated her folds and broadly licked from her hole all of the way up to her clit, where she latched on and began to suck and tease. Sherri's back arched as she began to cry out in pleasure. Teri took two fingers this time and began to pump as fast as she could. Sherri was twisting and moaning all over the place. She was floating well about cloud 9 at this point. Teri kept up the speed when she felt the grip on her hand tighten and knew that Sherri wasn't too far now. Teri curled her fingers up and Sherri's whole body spasm as she screamed a whole rainbow and curse words. "Shit! Baby don't stop/ please!" Teri did as she was told. She replaced her fingers with her tongue and began to twist and turn her sensitive nub as finally release, screaming out in pure ecstasy. Teri was right there to catch every drop.

Once her orgasm subsided, Sherri was left lying there panting. Teri rubbed her knees wielding her to sit up. When she did her face was flushed and her smile was big yet shy. Now that she was coming off of her high she was fully aware of her nakedness. Teri pulled her off of the island and onto her lap, putting both of Sherri's legs to one side and held her close so Sherri could rest her head on her shoulder. "Are you still doing ok my love?" "I'm more than ok. No one has ever made me feel like that before. No one has ever even made love to me like that before". Teri stroked her hair, "I'm glad. Plus I enjoyed hearing you call me baby and especially that dirty mouth of yours. Very rare side of you". They both burst out laughing. Sherri couldn't believe the things that came out of her mouth. But in all fairness it had been a while since her body received any TLC. "Can we make breakfast now? Though you were extremely filling. I'm still craving some cinnamon rolls". Sherri slapped her arm playful but got up to get her shirt. Quite honestly, after that morning, she was starving.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sherri woke up a little groggy and sore. She tried to stretch to strengthen her muscles but was met with a pain shooting up her side. Her eyes started to adjust to her new surroundings. She couldn't even remember going to sleep in the first place. Once her eyes fully adjusted she felt a wave of panic wash over her. She winced as she began to sit up in bed. She realized that she was in the room alone. And not just any room, but the room that she shared with Nick.

She looked down at herself. Teri's long t-shirt that she was wearing earlier was now tattered and messy. She began to shake when she finally saw her arms that were completely covered and chaffed with scratches and bruises. "Teri! Teri!" Her hand immediately went to her throat. She was so thirsty. What was happening?

She heard footsteps nearing the door. Without a doubt she knew the sound of those steps. She used to dread hearing them every night when he came home. He opened the door with the most evil smile one could ever muster. "Nick. What have you done? Why am I here? Where's Teri?" The last question came with a couple of tears. She knew that Teri would never have let him take her, so he must have done something to her. Sherri was more afraid than ever, but she couldn't move. "Where is she?! Where's my Teri Polo," she sobbed. "No wife of mine is going to be gay. I'm going to remind you what it's like to be straight". He began to unbutton his clothing as he walked towards her. Her eyes widening with his every step, and all she could do was scream and thrash around. "No! Teri! Teri! PLEASE! Help me!"

Just as if someone flipped a switch from within her, Sherri jumped up completely out of breath. Sweat dripping down her spine as she frantically looked around. She held her hair up out of her face as she looked behind her to see a sleeping Teri. It was just a bad nightmare. She let out a deep breath; completely forgetting that she fell asleep on the couch tightly wrapped in Teri's arms after their eventful morning.

She tip-toed into the kitchen trying not to wake Teri. She grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and gulped down nearly half of it. What could that dream have meant? She looked down to see her hands still trembling. She had to get it together. She walked past the living room to check on Teri before heading to the bathroom. She turned on the shower as the steam began to fill the room. She looked in the mirror at herself, a little uncertain as to who was looking back at her. The reflected has seemed to have changed over the past few months since meeting Teri. Looking away, she stripped of her clothes and stepped into the hot shower, letting her worries be soothed away.

…..

Teri awoke to her doorbell ringing. She anticipated lifting the weight of Sherri with her. But was puzzled to find that she was sleeping alone. She glanced around the living room and the kitchen, but still no sign of her. The doorbell rang once again, pulling her from her thoughts. Not wanting to keep whomever waiting and longer, she raced to open the door without checking to see who was even there.

There in front of her stood Sean. "Teri, I have been calling you like crazy trying to make sure that you were alright". She did actually feel terrible. They had a great day yesterday for it to all end so badly. But everything was so much bigger than him. It was nothing personal. She really didn't mean to hurt him. "I'm, I'm sorry. Come in for a second". She led him to the kitchen hoping that he didn't mind the mess. She didn't find the time to clean after her and Sherri's little rendezvous. But she didn't want to bring him in the living room out of fear that he may get too comfortable and get the wrong idea. "So are you ok?" "Yes. I'm sorry. I turned my phone off. It was a really long night," she looked over at the clock and saw that it was barely noon, "and morning". He reached and grabbed her hands with concerned eyes. "Are you sure that you are alright?"

She moved her hands from his and acted as though she suddenly needed to clean. "It's ok. I wasn't going to kiss you again. Though I know that I am almost as attractive, I know that I'm not Sherri". Teri's head snapped around so fast that she could have gotten whiplash. "What?" "It's ok Teri. I picked up on it last night. You two actually really fit each other". Teri was stuck. She didn't want to ramble and say the wrong thing, but also she didn't want to confirm anything yet. "You're secret is safe with me, I swear. But that's not why I'm here. I talked to Matt. He told me about Jeanie and the baby." "I don't want to talk about it". He ignored her and kept going. "I know you two were close. Based off of your reaction last night I know that you must still be hurting too." Tears threatened to leave her eyes. "Sean, really".

Just then Sherri came from around the corner, face flushed and eyes watery. "She lost her baby?" Teri turned away as the tears fell. "I see you are in good hands, Ter. I'll check up a little later". He turned to Sherri who seemed to be fresh out of the shower. She clutched her towel a little tighter as she watched him. Body still glistening and hair up in a wet top knot bun. Protectively, Teri stepped in his line of view guarding Sherri's body, giving him the "what the hell are you looking at" look. "I'm sorry. You really are beautiful, both of you." Right before he walked out of the door he turned to Sherri and said, "Just take good care of her, ok? She really is special". Leaving before he could get a response.

"Teri". "I don't want to talk about it". "No you don't get to use that excuse with me anymore. Now sit down and let it out!" Teri knew by her tone that there was no point in objecting. She just sat there and began talking. "She has been my best friend since we were teenagers. She was pregnant then too. But her family sent her away and made her give the baby up. She was devastated and never forgave them. When they got married they desperately tried but it never worked. This was their miracle baby. I was so mad at her. She called every day and I was too mad to pick up the phone just once. That was my God-daughter. I should have answered the phone." Teri was sobbing and Sherri quickly embraced her, rocking her as she held back her own tears. "Don't think that way. This is not your fault. Things happen without any rhyme or reason. You can't put something this heavy on yourself. People argue and people fight. But she knows that you love her. Just continue to be a good friend and be there for her". After a couple of minutes of Teri crying into Sherri's chest she sat back and looked at her.

"So not that I'm complaining, but why are you naked?" Sherri chuckled as she sat across Teri's lap and Teri secured her there by wrapping her arms around her waist. "I decided to shower, but then I remember that my stuff isn't here anymore. I really didn't want to put my dress back on". "I see. Come with me". Teri grabbed her free hand and led her back into her room. She left Sherri standing in the middle as she rummaged through her dresser. She returned with a pair of black yoga pants and a simple white cotton V-neck t-shirt. "No underwear?" "No. I'm saving time for later," Teri said with a smirk. "Oh no. Next time is my turn". Teri simply laughed at Sherri taking her shine and went to hand her the clothes. But instead Sherri raised her arms like a doll, dropping the towel. Teri's eyes scanned the body in front of her as she put down the pants and began to dress her. She pulled the shirt over her head as she stared back at her lovingly. Teri smiled in response and pulled her in for a quick kiss. She gently tapped her sides signaling her to turn as Teri sat on the bed. Teri help open the pants as Sherri placed her hands on her shoulders to steady herself while she stepped in them one leg at a time. Teri pulled them up then folded them down at the waist. She gave her the once over. Even though Teri's clothes were slightly bigger than Sherri's normal ones, she still looked amazing.

"Teri?" "Yes Love?" Sherri sat down on the bed next to her. "Remember earlier when you referred to us as 'Whatever this is'? Well I was thinking and I'm in love with you Teri Polo. I was so miserable without you. I felt broken thinking that the one person in this world that I was in love with didn't love me back. I was so jealous and hurt last night because I didn't want to share you. I couldn't stand to see you with someone else. I want to officially be yours and you mine. I can't bare see you date anyone else." Sherri searched her eyes for any type of agreement. "So what do you think," Sherri asked nearly breathless. "Well, I think that I need to jump in the shower so I can "Yeah?" Sherri asked in her little voice. "Yeah," Teri nodded reassuringly before giving her one las peck.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Whenever you're ready love," Teri said. She was very patient but to be honest, she was getting tired of sitting in the car. They've already went back to Sherri's hotel to gather her stuff and check out. Now they were waiting outside of her house that she shared with Nick to gather the rest of her personal belongings.

Sherri wasn't sure what she was feeling in that moment. She remembered when she first bought the house. Her vision of her dream family she would create in this house was what made her stay for so long. She always believed that her and Nick would somehow still make it work. But now that vision seemed to be dull and tarnished. She never imagined that things would be the way that they were now. This big house that was supposed to manifest dreams only created unforgettable nightmares. She longed for children but didn't even think that it was possible anymore. Only because the man who had promised to love and protect her had sent her to the hospital one too many times. Now she was here ready to start anew with her girlfriend, the beautiful Teri Polo. She was so excited to see what was next to come but afraid at the same time.

She was jarred from her thoughts by the sound of Teri's voice. "Sorry. Yeah, let's get to it". She got out of the car without even looking at Teri. She was so mixed up with emotions that she didn't want the wrong one to display on her face. The day has been so amazing so far. She just didn't want to ruin it. Teri didn't say anything. She knew that no matter the circumstances that this had to be difficult. They both grabbed the boxes from the back of the car and made their way inside.

…

They've been in the house for about two hours now. They took most of the boxes out to the car already. They were in the bedroom packing up the last bit of photos and small things. Teri was playing music from her phone as the two jumped around dancing to Meghan Trainor's "All About The Bass". They were laughing and moving their hips as they sang along. She was just so happy to see Sherri smiling and happy.

They grabbed the last of the boxes and left out of the room with Sherri leading the way. They were still hysterically laughing at Teri's silly dance moves. "For someone who is trained to dance you really do…" Sherri suddenly froze. She stopped speaking, stopped moving, Teri wasn't even 100% sure that she was still breathing. "I do what?" But then she head the hinges on the front door unlocking. Sherri snapped around and pushed Teri into the bathroom right next to them.

They put the boxes on the floor and slowly cracked the door to peak out. "I really don't understand. I let you stay here for the past week and you don't clean, you don't cook, you don't do anything". They watched as a small slender woman, with straight dark hair and Hispanic features and a rather larger behind, ascended the stairs with Nick not too far behind, looking more annoyed than ever. "Excuse me, but do I look like your mop head wife"?

Teri's eyes went wide, "Bitch-"Sherri slapped her arm to silence her as she refocused her attention.

"That's beside the point. At least she did something". Nick just stared at her until she just shrugged her shoulders and walking away. "You know what? Fuck it! I'm ordering Chinese". Nick stormed into the living room and began to dial the number. "Well I'm not really hungry for Chinese," she said seductively. "I don't really give a damn". She walked over to where he was sitting and got down on her knees in front of where he was sitting. "I be you will".

Sherri closed the door and turned around. "Ok. We really need to get the hell out of here. This is disgusting," she whispered. Teri held her mouth in disbelief and disgust, "Thank God! I'm about to be sick". Sherri chuckled and shook her head at Teri. "You think that's funny Ms. Saum?" Teri whispered. Teri was shocked. Out of everything Sherri could be feeling right now, she was laughing. "Well if you barf everywhere I will just clean it up with my mop head". Sherri was barely able to get it out before laughing. She bit her bottom lip trying to suppress her coughing. While watching Nick and his new girlfriend, she realized that she really didn't care. She knew that he had definitely downgraded. And looking at Teri it was clear that she was the one that was becoming victorious.

"Ok my love. Are you ready to break free of this hell hole?" They picked up the boxes and Teri leaned over to kiss her temple. Sherri opened the door and they quietly crept down the hallway. The noises coming from the living room was enough to make them gag. But they refused to move any faster out of fear that their steps would make too loud of a noise. They reached the end of the hallway and now just had to get to the bottom of the steps and straight out of the door. They were in clear view of Nick, but luckily he had his eyes closed. Slowly they took each step one at a time. They were almost in the clear until Teri tripped on the last step, dropping the box and causing Sherri to bang into the wall. "Ahh! Teri!" "What the fuck. Sherri?! Is that you?" They head him jump up off of the couch and the mystery woman swearing. "Shit. Run, Sherri, run!" Teri laughed as she picked up the boxes and ran full speed to the car. Nick started to run out after them screaming something that they couldn't quite make out. They put the boxes in the back and jumped in the car. "Drive! Drive!" Sherri yelled, barely able to breath because of the pure adrenaline and the laughter.

…..

The two were finally home. Sherri had cooked dinner so she decided to clean up their mess as Teri went to take a bath. There was something that has been weighing heavy on Sherri's mind. Before she went another day of being with Teri she needed to just let go of this.

Before she knew it she found herself knocking on the bathroom door. She heard Teri welcome her in and she steadily made her way inside. "You know, you don't necessarily have to knock". Teri was leaning back in her large tub filled with tons of bubbles. Sherri was staring, imagining what she would find under the bubbles. She felt herself getting hot but she had to stay focused. Teri could see the silent battle written all over her face. But before she could day anything Sherri was already removing her clothes. Teri sat up a little more to brace herself as she helped Sherri step inside. Once Sherri was settled she leaned back into Teri, resting her head on her shoulder. She just needed one second to find comfort. With the warm water and Teri embracing her, drawing circles on her shoulder, she was completely relaxed.

The silence was relaxing, but Sherri knew that she had to speak. "We met while filming this crazy soap opera. He seemed so dreamy. Every woman on set was obsessed with him. But he always wanted to talk to me. Thinking back I think he could tell I was weaker than the rest of them. I never really got a lot of attention, so for him to like me…But that was the beginning. He use to hit me and choke me all of the time. Once he hit me so hard I went right through our glass door. I've been the hospital 15 times. He made me think that I had nothing else. There was a time when…" Sherri just needed a moment. "Take your time," Teri reassured as she planted kisses on top of her head. Sherri snuggled closer and tried again. "There was a time when he came home drunk with his friends. I was sleeping and they all came in my room. I woke up to them grabbing me and groping me. I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in there until I heard him leave the next morning. I never told anyone. I spent the past decade believing that was the only type of love I was worthy of having". Teri's tears were freely flowing as she held Sherri tighter. She could feel her body shaking in her arms. "He was the example, the definition I had of love. But then I met you and I feel like a brand new person. And I just want to thank you for redefining love for me on a daily basis". Teri kept placing kissed on top of her head before saying, "I love you my sweet, sweet love". "I love you too my Teri Polo". They just spent their time wrapped up in their love, excited for what their journey may bring.


End file.
